


Feelings? (let's not talk about them)

by neverafuckgiven



Series: The Apartment AU [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel Needs a Hug (The Witcher), Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, no beta we die like men, they're working up to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverafuckgiven/pseuds/neverafuckgiven
Summary: Geralt and Eskel have been sitting across from each other for ten minutes and they haven’t said a word to each other. They’re at their usual table in the back of Rosemary and Thyme, tucked away from the large windows; from experience, Geralt knows their food will be out any second now.*Eskel and Geralt are just trying to have lunch. They're joined by two very special guests.Set in my Apartment AU.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Apartment AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631164
Comments: 51
Kudos: 625





	Feelings? (let's not talk about them)

**Author's Note:**

> So first, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Hit a wall with my inspiration and have been trying to push through it. I think I'm good now though. That and personal stuff made updating and writing a little tough.
> 
> Second, I do want to mention there is a mention of unhealthy attitude toward food and eating mentioned. It's not talked about in depth, but just in case, I wanted to mention it.
> 
> Priscilla is a character from the Witcher 3 game. I adore her. Aiden and Keira are two other characters mentioned but do not feature in the story.
> 
> Eskel is probably my favorite character. I reallly hope I've done him justice.
> 
> I hope you folks enjoy. I tried to catch any errors. Let me know what you think.

Geralt and Eskel have been sitting across from each other for ten minutes and they haven’t said a word to each other. They’re at their usual table in the back of Rosemary and Thyme, tucked away from the large windows; from experience, Geralt knows their food will be out any second now. The young waitress, Ana, knows their order by heart and had stepped into the kitchen the moment they walked in before bringing out some tea for them and quietly retreating. She brings out their food with a small smile and the whole exchange is done in silence. They nod their thanks and start eating when she leaves.

There’s no staring or flinching when they walk through the door. It’s the reason they like coming here. That and all day breakfast.

“Ciri told me about your boyfriend.” Eskel says after swallowing a mouthful of chicken. “Why haven’t Lambert and I met him?” Geralt raises an eyebrow. “Okay, I know why Lambert hasn’t met him. But why haven’t I? Worried I’m going to steal him away from you?”

It’s sarcastic and a little bitter, but Geralt knows better than to say anything pitying. They all get stares in public, but Eskel and Lambert have facial scars. Lambert’s is on the right side of his face, one solid line from his hairline to his jaw over the corner of his eye. He’s never been self conscious about it or if he has, then he’s never mentioned it to Geralt.

Eskel has three scars that turn into four, angry slashes that come from his right temple over his eye and down across his mouth. The right side of his mouth, when resting, is never closed, his top lip curled up and the hint of one canine exposed. He copes by making self deprecating jokes. And a lot of oral sex apparently. ‘They don’t have to look at my face if it’s in between their thighs’. 

It’s not like Geralt has any room to talk about coping mechanisms.

“Not my boyfriend.” He finally grunts between sips of his drink.

Eskel frowns. “Really.” He pulls out his phone and flicks through it for a moment. When he turns it around so Geralt can look at the screen, it’s a picture of him looking at Jaskier with, what for him, counts as a soft, fond expression; Jaskier was talking with Vesemir, not at all aware of Geralt’s attention, but Ciri had been taking pictures the entire night. Geralt shouldn’t be surprised she got a few of him. “Why the hell not?” He tucks the phone away. 

“Ten years older than him.” Another grunt. “Besides, he likes women.”

“So does Lambert. Doesn’t stop him from looking at Aiden like he wants to bend him over.” Eskel shrugs. 

That makes Geralt pause. “I’m trying to eat.” Then, he frowns. “What about Keira?” 

“Don’t ask me. I’m staying out of it.” Eskel laughs. “You’re not some creepy old man, Geralt. It’s not like you’re Vesemir’s age. Or my age.”

“You’re a year older than me.” 

“Then why do I look so much younger?”

Normally, this is the part where they’d start pushing and they’re both on their feet, but the bell chimes; Eskel’s eyes immediately dart over and the smile slips off his face. Geralt follows his gaze and understands why. Jaskier’s just walked in and he’s with a beautiful woman with long blonde hair; they’re wearing the work uniform Geralt recognizes from the Kingfisher and Jaskier’s arm is around her waist. They’re both laughing. His stomach rolls uncomfortably.

“You good?” Eskel asks; they both sit back down slowly and Geralt nods. He goes back to eating and so does Eskel, who keeps a weary eye on him. “We could lea-“

“Geralt!” Both of them snap their heads to look at Jaskier, who’s smiling at them; he leans over to whisper in the blonde’s ear and she smiles as well, allows herself to be dragged over. “Priscilla, this is Geralt. And, Geralt, this is Priscilla. She’s my partner in crime at the Kingfisher.”

She extends a hand, her smile a little mischievous. “So you’re Geralt. You look exactly as Jaskier described you. Cute and grumpy.”

“Priscilla-“ Jaskier sounds embarrassed and his cheeks have a pink tinge to them; he clears his throat and turns to Eskel. “Hopefully, you’re either Eskel or Lambert.” When Eskel doesn’t answer, Geralt looks over and sees his brother is leaning back, eyes locked on the table, tense as iron; Geralt looks back to Jaskier, who must recognize the expression. “Honestly, I’m hoping you’re Eskel because I don’t know if I’m ready to meet Lambert yet.”

The dig at Lambert works and Eskel looks up, shifting in his seat. “No one’s ever ready to meet Lambert.” His eyes flit between Priscilla and Jaskier before finally settling back on Geralt, who raises his eyebrows. Eskel sighs and then nods.

“Gonna join us?” Geralt asks.

Jaskier ends up on his right, sneaking glances at Geralt’s hashbrowns until Geralt eventually sighs and pushes the plate towards him. “I skipped breakfast this morning.” Ana comes round and Jaskier waves her off; Priscilla orders fruit salad and a muffin, claiming they don’t have long before their break ends.

“But you had time to do your hair and makeup.” Priscilla teases, sitting down on Eskel’s right; out of the corner of his eye, he knows Eskel’s tensing, knows his brother hates people being on his scarred side, but he’s a little distracted now that he realizes Jaskier’s wearing eyeliner and lipgloss.

“I can always make time to look good. Besides, it only takes five minutes. I can do this at stoplights on the way.” Jaskier says, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin in a way that won’t smear the gloss or at least that’s what Geralt assumes. “Also I forgot to go grocery shopping.”

“Jaskier.” It comes out chiding and disapproving, but Eskel cuts him off before he can go any further.

“Like you’re any better.” Eskel says with a smirk, gesturing with his glass.

Geralt shrugs. No point in arguing it. He’s been told his relationship with food is a little unnerving. He consumes enough calories and has three meals a day, but it’s not something he necessarily something he looks forward to or indulges in. 

Ana returns and sets Priscilla’s plate in front of her; as she digs in, Geralt can see Eskel surreptitiously watch her, his own food forgotten. It’s not often Eskel actively takes an interest in someone.

“Why don’t you two go together?” At Priscilla’s suggestion, Jaskier shoots her an unreadable expression and the two go back and forth, making faces at each other until Geralt feels Jaskier’s leg move and Priscilla yelps in pain.

“Not a bad idea.” Now it’s Geralt glaring at Eskel, who’s trying and failing to look innocent; his scarred mouth is curled into a small smile. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to broaden your horizons.” The smile disappears when Eskel sees Priscilla looking at him, chewing thoughtfully. “Problem?” He asks sourly, turning his face away. 

“Quite the opposite.” She pops a grape into her mouth and then reaches into her bag, pulling out a notebook not unlike Jaskier’s. “You’ve given me an idea.”

“Another musician?” Geralt asks, looking to Jaskier.

“Yes, she’s very talented.” He sounds proud. “She’s a playwright, too.”

“Turn back this way please.” Priscilla urges and Eskel, confused, obeys. “I’ve been working on something, but, truth be told, it was lacking and I didn’t know why.” She pauses in her writing and bites into her muffin. “You’ll have to be the lead in my play when it goes to stage, of course, but I’m sure Geralt and Jaskier will ensure you don’t go anywhere.”

“I’m not really sure what’s happening here.” Eskel’s eyes are glancing between Jaskier and Geralt.

“It’s a lost cause, Eskel. I’ll weep for you.” Jaskier winks at Geralt. Priscilla tuts.

“Jaskier, focus on your muse and stop distracting mine.” Priscilla hums, scooting her chair closer. “Weren’t you two discussing grocery shopping?” She sets her notebook on the table and pushes her plate aside. “Now what would you say-“

“I guess we could try making dinner for once instead of ordering it.” Jaskier rubs his chin, lost in thought now as Priscilla continues talking to Eskel. “I mean, I’m terrible at cooking so we’ll probably end up ordering anyway unless you’re secretly a phenomenal chef and have neglected to tell me.”

Geralt shakes his head. “Could start simple.” Can’t be that hard, can it?

“Let’s be honest with ourselves. Simple might be too complicated.” His phone beeps and Jaskier sighs heavily. “We have to head back.” Priscilla shoves her things back into her bag and they both stand, Priscilla setting some bills on the table.

Geralt almost finds himself panicking, feels like he needs to say something before Jaskier’s gone: he takes Jaskier’s wrist gently. “You do. Look good, I mean.” It sounds stupid and he knows Eskel is judging him, can feel his eyes boring into his cheek.

It’s worth it though. Jaskier smiles. “I know I do. But it’s sweet of you to say it.” Jaskier kisses him on the cheek. “I’ll see if I can find something and we can muddle through it later. I’ll text you. Goodbye, Eskel! It was nice to meet you!”

“It was nice to meet you, Geralt!” Priscilla waves and then blows a kiss to his brother. “Goodbye, Eskel! Thank you for the inspiration!”

The bell jingles as they leave. Geralt feels as though a hurricane has swept through. His cheek feels wet with gloss. Eskel seems to have been hit by a train, but he clears his throat when he sees Geralt has turned back to face him, trying to cover up how unsettled he is.

“Not your boyfriend, huh?”

“Had no idea how inspiring you were.”

“You got gloss on you. It’s not really your color.”

“Looks like Priscilla left you her number.”

Ana comes by with refills before they can come across the table at each other. Geralt pretends he doesn’t see Eskel slip the number into his pocket. Eskel pretends he doesn’t notice that Geralt doesn’t wipe the gloss off.

Geralt’s got bigger things to worry about anyway. What the hell are they going to make for dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> So, Geralt has PTSD and is dealing with depression. His attitude towards eating and working out and just life in general is not the healthiest. He tends to just think of himself in terms of function. He doesn't necessarily enjoy things. It is something that will be talked about in future segments. 
> 
> Having never read the books, I am basing Eskel's characterization on the games.


End file.
